


Lothiriel Queen of Rohan

by J_Flattermann



Series: Eomer Eadig - King of Rohan [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	1. Edoras

###  Lothiriel - Queen of Rohan / Lothiriel’s Story

 

 

> > [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000ssrgg/)
>
>> **  
> Lothiriel - Queen of Rohan**
>
>> Pairing:  Lothiriel, Queen of Rohan/Eomer, King of Rohan/Theodred and  Gondorian Royal Family
>
>> Genre:  Gen
>
>> Rating:  PG-15
>
>> Word count: 3179 +
>
>> Beta:                My thanks to [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44** *](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/)  for helping to get this story ship shape.
>
>> Disclaimer:  Pure fiction. No copyright infringement intended.  All characters belong to their legal
>> 
>>                        copyright holders.
>
>> Summary:  Queen Lothiriel of Rohan muses about her life at the side of Eomer
>
>> Lothiriel, Queen of Rohan was looking out into the gardens of Dol Amroth.  Her Father Prince Imrahil and her husband King Eomer had
>
>> >  withdrawn to her father's study to discuss politics.  Behind her back footsteps entered the room and a child's voice rang out “Mama, Mama.”  She turned around, stooped down and opened her arms to catch her son. She hugged him tight to her chest until he wiggled free. “My little sweetheart.” the queen cooed.  “Where have you been?” - “Eldarion and I were in the garden, Mama.  I showed him Nan's roses.  They are so lovely.  Eldarion wanted us to go into the maze as well.  But I told him that I had promised to go with you.  So we came back to fetch you.”  The boy's cheeks were flushed red with excitement and his big eyes shone bright.  The wind had ruffled Elfwine's golden locks and the queen combed them out of his heated face. From the door the boy's bodyguard called out “Elfwine, come and leave your mother in peace.  Haven't I taught you not to disturb the adults when they are about their business.”  But the queen laughed and replied “It's alright. He is not disturbing me at all.”  And silently she added 'at least one man shows an interest in me.'  She looked down at the boy and said “Come on then, let us go to the maze.”
>
>> It was a mild day and the sun shone hot for early March.  The shelter of the walled garden kept the chill winds at bay.  The queen and the two princes walked past the hothouses in which grew the Queen Mother roses.  Still the queen and the two boys wore warm coats.  Being a mother she was always worried about the welfare of her son, especially as the boy was an only child.  Her son was the spitting image of his father and she had been glad for that.  The look of the little boy quelled all rumours.  Even her father had smiled when he laid eyes on the boy for the first time.  Yes she had done her duty, kept her part of the bargain.
>
>> She looked up as her little son called out to her to hurry up.  She smiled back and ordered them to run ahead.  Here in the walled garden they were safe.  She needn't worry.  She nodded a greeting to the old gardner as she walked passed.  Her thoughts went back some ten years when her father told her that she was to wed Eomer, the King of Rohan.  She had not been overly excited, not even been a happy bride.  Oh she had known the man she was betrothed to.  She liked him, had seen him and once even spoken to him.  But Eomer had not won her heart.  Somebody else had done so many years past when she first met Eomer. Her future husband had been escorting his cousin Theodred to Dol Amroth.  Theoden King had intended his son and heir to marry one of Prince Imrahil's daughters.  But no, it was not she the old king had had in mind.  To both Theoden and his son she was but a mere child.  The chosen one was her eldest sister Mithrellas. 
>
>> She was torn out of her daydreams by her son's voice calling out to her. The boys had reached the entrance to the maze and were growing impatient at her slow approach.  She smiled and waved “Go ahead, my dears, don't wait for me.”  The children hesitated for a while.  Elfwine was of average height for a nine year old and had his father's stocky build.  Eldarion only a few months older towered over him.  The queen waved them to go on and they finally vanished behind the hedges of the maze.  Elfwine did not usually see much of his mother.  His father had taken him for training from his sixth year and at the age of seven he had entered boarding school in Aldburg.  For the next two years he spent most days training with Eldarion, the Prince of Gondor, in Mundburg.  However he seemed to relish those infrequent times he was in his mother's company.  The queen could hardly believe how the time had sped by; soon he would grow into a man and all the playfulness would be put aside. 
>
>> > The queen felt a tear running down her cheek.  “Don't be foolish.” she scolded herself. "This is the natural order of things."  Her thoughts went back to the day her father told her that she was to marry Eomer.  Little had they known that the wedding had to wait until after the battle of Pelenor Fields.  But she had cared little about that as well.  She remembered when her eyes had fallen on Theodred the first time.  Tall, slim, fair and very quiet he had been in stark contrast to her eldest sister.  How she had cried when told Theodred was not for her. Then how she had laughed when her sister fled with another man and her father had proclaimed his eldest daughter disinherited and dead.  Since then her sister's name was never mentioned in Dol Amroth and she was never heard from again.  Only Lothiriel hadn't cared; now Theodred could be hers and hers alone.
>
>> Tears welled in her beautiful grey eyes as she remembered that fateful day in February when the worst possible news came to Dol Amroth. Theodred had fallen in battle she was told and she ran to her room screaming in pain. That day she had vowed that no other man would ever win her heart. 
>
>> On his return from Minas Tirith Eomer had arranged his uncle's funeral and both she and her father had travelled to Edoras to attend the ceremony.  A few weeks later she was Queen of Rohan.  But her husband had left her at the altar.  After making his vows he had slipped the ring on her finger, kissed her and rushed out, all while his servant was fitting his armour.  Out to the waiting horses and off to battle.  It was two months before she saw him again.  Not that she had cared. Not then. When he returned he consummated the marriage.  He had laid with her the once and soon she had been heavy with child.  Her husband had never returned to her bed.
>
>> The rumours had begun from the day he had left her right after their wedding.  Rumours that the King and Queen of Rohan did not share the
>
>> [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000syh9q/)
>
>> same bed at all.  Only the fact that little Elfwine looked so like his father quieted the rumours, at least for a while.  She had been unaware until her arrival at Edoras that rumours of her husband and his late cousin circulated.  The rumour that they had been lovers eventually  reached her ears.  She then heard that her husband had commissioned a new tomb.  At first she had thought  the tomb was meant for them.  King Theoden had been laid to rest in the same sarcophagus as his wife.   She had reason to visit the stone mason to have one of the statues in the Golden Hall repaired and found him working on a funerary plate.  Two figures, two warriors he formed.  One wearing a crown the other standing on it.  She immediately identified the two figures – Theodred and Eomer.  Her husband was planning to share his cousin's tomb after his death.
>
>> She was so shocked at this discovery that she ran back to her room, threw herself on the bed and cried.  After recovering from the shock she found that the feeling of hurt she experienced had nothing to do with jealousy but rather with hurt pride.  To be truthful Theodred had actually never expressed any interest in her.  With Eomer it was easier for neither he nor she were in love.  From the beginning it was made very clear that their marriage was strictly in the line of duty.  It had worked well for her. Once she accepted the situation that it was a marriage of convenience, it hadn't mattered anymore. 
>
>> All this was years ago and still of no matter.  She had come to terms with her life.  Her husband had agreed to her returning to Dol Amroth for the festival season to the first blooming of her beloved Queen Mother roses.  Of course she knew that this fell convenient to his private commemoration of  Theodred's death.  She was glad to be out of the way.  Once she discovered that Eomer planned to be buried with his lover she had spoken to her father and arranged to be buried in Dol Amroth.  She had discussed it with Eomer and he had not objected. 
>
>> > Today she looked deeply at her husband and for the first time noticed how much he had aged. Eomer had always look older than his age.  However she had not registered how shrunken and wrinkled his face had grown.  There were lines, deep furrows caused by sorrow and mourning.  His eyes were sunken and dark circled as if he hadn't slept for ages.  His dark blond hair had turned grey and so had his beard . There were no becoming streaks in the beard or at the temples.  NO.  He looked like a very old man, a man tired of living as if he had already lived to long.  Suddenly she felt not only sorry for him but worry as well.  
>
>> Elfwine was still to young to become king.  In the recent years Eomer had spent more time on campaign with King Elessar than been in Meduseld.  The Prince of Rohan was not ready to take over the responsibilities of his father.  She remembered that Eomer had been a young man when they got married.  She recalled their wedding and how the Golden Hall had been filled with all those important people.  Eomer's sister and husband Faramir had been there and so had been the King of Gondor and his wife, the famous Elf-Queen Arwen.  At the end of the day the men had left to ride out into battle with the Haradim at the South Gondorian border.  Queen Arwen had taken her aside and they had had a long talk.  Somehow the Gondorian Queen seemed to read her like a book and knew immediately that she felt friendship but not love for Eomer.  Lothiriel remembered how Arwen had laughed softly and said “it is not the worst basis for a marriage – friendship, you know.”
>
>> The next day the Queen of Gondor returned to Minas Tirith or Mundburg as the Eothoed called the Gondorian capital. 
>
>> Queen Lothiriel was torn out of her thoughts when Eldarion and Elfwine suddenly emerged from behind her.  “Gosh, you frightened me to death.” she laughed and put her arms around the boys.  She looked around and found to her astonishment that she was at the back of the maze.  “You found your way through all alone?  This is marvellous.” she said hugging the children again.  “Do you know even at twelve years of age I would still get lost in here."  The boys laughed. “Mama, you didn't have the training of a Rohirrim.” her son replied.  The three were still laughing when King Eomer and Prince Imrahil approached from the other side.  "Father, Grandfather.” Elfwine shouted and ran towards Eomer and Imrahil.  “I made it through the maze all by myself.  I was not lost once.”  Eldarion pulled a face and Elfwine was quick to put things right. Eomer smiled at his son and smoothed back his hair.  “This deserves a reward.”  Prince Imrahil said to the boys.  “What do you want?”
>
>> >   “Oh no, Father,” Lothiriel cut in “don't you dare spoil them.”  But the grandfather waved his hand dismissively and said “I see my grandson so rarely. So let me at least spoil him a bit.” 
>
>> The boys dragged the grandfather away to collect their reward and the royal couple followed slowly, walking side by side.  “You look tired, my King.” the queen said.  “I am worried about your health.”  Eomer smiled mildly.  “I am alright.  A bit tired perhaps.  But nothing to worry about, my Queen.”  They walked in silence for the rest of the way to the house.  Before they entered the house the queen suddenly said “You know I was angry at you and Theodred.  I thought I wasn't jealous – then.  But now I am sure I was.  Jealous of the love you and he shared.  I wanted to be the one who filled Theodred's life with love.  But you had the advantage over me.”  The king looked at her in astonishment.  “I didn't know.”  He said. 
>
>> The queen smiled back “How could you.  Nobody knew and in the beginning even I thought it was just a childish fling.”  She paused and then had to laugh “Theodred would have spanked me if he had known.  He always saw just the little girl in me.  Just like a little naughty sister.”
>
>> Eomer laughed out loud.  “No believe me.  Theodred had enough of a naughty sister in Eowyn.  Don't paint yourself in such an awful light.  You were actually quite a sweet child and I happen to know that he was very fond of you.”  Suddenly the queen turned bitter.  “He was fond of me.  Great Valar help me, what kind of a compliment is that?”  Eomer shrugged and remained silent. “Oh I am sorry.  So sorry. It's just that I had hoped that his feelings for me had been of quite a different nature.  And yes, it still hurts to think that he never…”  There the queen broke off and rushed into the house.
>
>> In the evening King Eomer prepared for his early morning departure.  He would stop in Edoras before continuing on his way to Minas Tirith to meet with King Elessar.  When the queen learnt that her husband was going to Gondor's Capital she urged Eomer to let her accompany him.
>
>> In the beginning Eomer was not in favour of this idea.  It would spoil his remembrance ceremonies for Theodred.  In the past the queen had always been away as the date coincided with her time away from court  She must know that he was not happy about changing his plans.  But then again she had been acting strange of late.  He was not used to such outbursts as she had shown just today in the garden.  He really could not tell what had come over her.  She was normally composed and never overly agitated.  It must be one of these female mood swings. 
>
>> He had arrived just today, bringing the boys.  He did so every year since their son had started training.  At one time he would stay for the day and return to Edoras in the evening.  It was just one long hard ride, not to much to bother him.  Bringing her the boy was convenient for him.  It gave him the solitude he needed.  He could concentrate on commemorating his only love.  In all these years he had never gotten over Theodred's death.  It still hurt and he still felt bereaved.  He knew that he would never get over this loss.  Now this year would be spoilt.  For if she came he would have to take the boys as well. Having to go to Minas Tirith in two days to join King Elessar on his new campaign in the East would leave him no time at all to himself.  Unless.....…
>
>> He called for Folcred and ordered him to accompany the Queen and the Prince to Aldburg.  From there Elfhelm the new Marshall of the Eastmark would take his family and King Elessar's son to Mundburg.  He would detour to Edoras.  She couldn't complain because he would grant her wish, meanwhile he would have time alone to be with Theodred.  The solution was perfect!  He would not tell her the details, just that he agreed to her going to the Gondorian Capital.  He could not afford another outburst like this afternoon.  
>
>> Not only had she lost her temper, no much worse, she had cornered him as well.  Wanting another child.  Really, he had never contemplated such a thing, but now – what could he do?  If he was honest with himself his councillors had been urging the same thing for a long time.  Elfwine being the only child was no security to ensure the continuance of his lineage.  If it would keep the queen happy he would buy his peace with another child.
>
>> He had promised his dead lover never to lay with her but once.  That promise he had so far been able to keep.  Now he would have to tell Theodred that he had to break this vow.  This morning he had left the tomb promising to be back shortly.  He intended to keep his promise. 
>
>> He was well aware that there were rumours about his queen and himself.  It had become his habit to discuss his decisions thoroughly with his cousin.  Hearing Theodred's replies in his mind.  He knew that people thought him crazy but being the King nobody dared question him. A long time ago he had given up worrying what other people might think of him and his behaviour.  As long as he kept his country and his people safe there was no reason to complain.  After the fall of Sauron he had changed the character of the Eoreds.  Now the army of Rohan was composed of volunteers only.  Even though he still rode out on campaigns with King Elessar Rohan was a prosperous and peaceful country.  So far during his reign he had managed to keep it that way.  If he was lucky enough throughout the remainder of his kingship this would still be the status of Rohan when his son ascended the throne.
>
>> > Since that last outburst the queen's behaviour had changed towards him.  Eomer realised that Queen Lothiriel was more attentive to him.  They had visited Mundburg's House of the Healers three times in the last month.  The healers had confirmed that the queen was again pregnant.  The healers had also confirmed that the pregnancy was normal and that they need not worry about either baby or mother.  Eomer found himself strangely agitated and overly worried about his wife.  On their way back to Edoras he insisted that they stop over at Aldburg.  A messenger was dispatched to Elfhelm who was in charge at the old capital of the Riddermark.  When they arrived the rooms had been readied and he personally went to check that the queen had all that was necessary for her comfort.  While the queen had been in the House of Healing he had taken the opportunity to speak to his son.  Elfwine heard the news with joy and was very anxious to greet his new sibling.  It had made Eomer smile to see his son react like this.

> ---


	2. Dol Amroth

> >   
> [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000ssrgg/) 
>
>> > **Lothiriel's Story**
>
>> Pairing:  Lothiriel, Queen of Rohan/Eomer, King of Rohan/Theodred and the  Gondorian Royal Family
>
>> Genre:  Gen
>
>> Rating:  PG-15
>
>> Word count:    4555
>
>> Warning:         Death of title character at the end of the story.
>
>> Beta:               [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44** *](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) , who as usual has done a terrific job.
>
>> Disclaimer: Pure fiction. No copyright infringement intended.   All characters belong to their legal copyright holders.
>
>> Summary:  Queen Lothiriel of Rohan muses about her life at the side of Eomer
>
>>  
>
>>  
>
>>  
>
>> Once again Spring was in the air and the Queen of Rohan gazed out into the gardens of Dol Amroth. For many years now she had made Dol
>
>> > Amroth her permanent domicile.  After her father's death and due to her own health issues the royal couple had decided the Queen of the Eotheod would reside in Dol Amroth.  As of late King Eomer spent the six months of Autumn and Winter with her in Dol Amroth while the remainder of the year he was to be found in either Edoras or Aldburg.  During the time he spent in Dol Amroth the day-to-day business of Rohan was conducted by Elfwine with Theomer's assistance.  The two young men would regularly correspond with their father and refer all major decisions to him.  Queen Lothiriel's older brother Elphir had inherited the title Prince of Dol Amroth after Imrahil's death.  However he had left Dol Amroth and settled in Edhellond making it the capital of his province, Belfalas.  
>
>>  
>
>> Today the queen wore a worried frown on her brow for she knew that the King of Rohan and his sons were out campaigning with the King of Gondor.  This campaign was the first Prince Theomer, her last born was attending and she had not been happy his father had taken him.  Eomer and she had had a row over this.  In the end she had to admit that he was right.  Their son had to have this experience for his father would not always be around.  Who could say what the future held in store for him and in the end he was no small boy anymore.  So she had to give in and agreed with Eomer's taking the young man.  She remembered how hard it had been for her when Prince Elfwine went off to battle for the first time.  Suddenly she had to smile.  Her first born had turned into such a fine young man.  Her mind went back to the events of earlier today.  Eomer had sent a message announcing their return and the queen was anxious to have her three men back.
>
>>  
>
>> At the moment she heard voices approaching.  The girls had been out in town to shop. They had returned and it was not long before her two daughters entered the room.  Her younger daughter came towards her first.  Lothwyn at thirteen years old was slim in build with a rosy complexion and beautiful fair hair.  She resembled her aunt the Princess of Ithilien.  Her four years older sister, Éoíriel, was the spitting image of their mother.  With grey eyes and black hair and a lovely olive coloured skin she was just like Lothiriel.  Seeing and embracing her two almost grown-up daughters suddenly made Lothiriel aware that her elder son nine years Éoíriel's senior was indeed a man.  The queen turned and sought her image in the wall mirror.  When had her hair started to be show silver-grey strands?  The girls had walked out into the garden and in a place shielded from the winds had the table set for afternoon tea.  
>
>>  
>
>> The Royal Highnesses of Rohan were just about to sit down when a servant rushed outside announcing the arrival of the King and Queen of Gondor, their children and the King and Princes of Rohan.  King Elessar and  Prince Eldarion were the first outside greeting the ladies and courteously kissing the hands of the women.  Queen Arwen, her three daughters and Princes Elfwine and Theomer embraced them, one after the other.  King Eomer kissed his wife on the brow and soon found himself hugged and kissed by his two daughters.  Swiftly the arrangements were changed. They moved into the dining room as the little table on the porch had insufficient space for the now larger company. 
>
>>  
>
>> Soon after dinner the men excused themselves and went into the study of the late Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth for a smoke and a drink.  Meanwhile the Princesses of Gondor and Rohan retreated to their rooms.  Queen Lothiriel invited Queen Arwen into the drawing room and ordered the servants to bring some hot mulled wine.  Dol Amroth was famous for its exceptional warm climate and in the castle greenhouses not only roses grew but also lemon, lime and orange trees, and there was also a vineyard.
>
>>  
>
>>  
>
>>   
> The two Queens were seated quite comfortably each with a steaming cup of mulled wine in front of them.  
>
>> >  On a plate wereand petit fours to accompany the drinks.  Queen Arwen had busied herself with her sketches while Queen Lothiriel attended to her needlework.  After a while Arwen put her pencil aside and got up to take a look at the piece the Queen of Rohan was working on.  Just then Lothiriel put her frame down.  “What are you working on?” Queen Arwen enquired and picked up the cloth.  “Oh!” she exclaimed when seeing the picture, “but this is wonderful!  I have never seen such beautiful work in my life.  And believe me I have seen a lot.”  Lothiriel blushed over the compliment.  “I wasn't there, I know.” She said, “But I have heard it told so often that I thought I would give it a try.”  The picture stitched into the cloth showed Eowyn fighting the Witchking on Pelenor Fields.  Arwen moved on to another section which was already finished depicting Eomer fighting the Marmukils.  “How lifelike. You have a good eye.” The Queen of Gondor remarked.  “I wish I had such a steady hand and keen an eye.”  “Oh stop mocking me.” Queen Lothiriel cried. “I pray you sit down and tell me. Your daughters have developed into such fine young ladies.  Have you plans yet for their betrothals?”  Queen Arwen smiled.  She was very proud of her children.  The twins Celebriel and Eldhwen had been given a great gift from the Valar.  Being Halfelven like their grandfather and their mother the Valar had granted them the same choice given to Elrond and his brother Elros.  Queen Arwen looked down at her hands to hide the pride she felt when speaking of it.  “The great Valar have showered us with the greatest blessing possible.” She started. “They have granted the twins the same choice my father and my uncle were given. The girls may choose whether they wish to spend their lives as Elves or as Mortals.”  Lothiriel's eyes grew wide.  “So it is true what they say.” she exclaimed.  “And have they made up their minds yet? And what is Tinuviel your youngest making of this?”  The reply was interrupted when the door to the drawing room opened and  the three Princes appeared.  
>
>>  
>
>> “Father and Sire,” They started off simultaneously and erupted in laughter.  Each Prince bade their mother and the other Queen a
>
>> >  good night and retired.  As soon as the young men had gone leaving the door open, screeching noises could be heard from the study.  “I wonder what they are up to now.” Queen Arwen said.  She took Lothiriel by the arm and they walked over to the study knocking at the door.  King Elessar opened the door, sword in hand.  The furniture had been pushed against to the walls to give them room.  The king had removed his jacket and stood in breeches and wide open shirt.  Sweat was glistening on his chest.  King Eomer was in a like state as the women discovered.  It seemed as if the Kings had started a fencing practice as soon as the princes had left.  “Oh, we did not meant to disturb you in your practising.” Queen Arwen said with a light chuckle in her voice. “Only to tell you that we Ladies” she pointed at Lothiriel and herself “are going to bed now. We wish you a Good Night.”  With these words she came forward and gave both Kings a goodnight kiss on the cheek.  “Don't be too long.” she said to her husband with a wink.  Queen Lothiriel bowed and left the room with Queen Arwen following her.  “You should kissed your husband goodnight.” She said to Lothiriel on their way up the stairs.  “He is not used to intimacy in public. It would have distressed him if I had.” Was the reply.  “That might have been,” Queen Arwen said, “but I don't think he would have refused you in front of me and my husband. You could have started with Aragorn and then on to Eomer.”  Lothiriel blushed deeply.  “Are you suggesting I should have kissed your husband?” she wondered.  “Oh by all means.  I kissed yours goodnight, didn't I?”
>
>>  
>
>> The ladies were gone and Aragorn once again bolted the door.  “Okay. They have gone upstairs.” He said.  Aragorn had put down his sword once the ladies entered the study. Eomer quickly threw Aragorn's sword to him to catch.  The men got into position.  Lifting the swords to their faces in reverential greeting they touched blades and resumed their bout.
>
>>   
>
>> Queen Lothiriel could not find rest.  Arwen's words about the goodnight kiss were racing through her mind keeping her from sleep.  Finally she decided to go down and see if the men were still in the study.  She was halfway down the stairs when doubt overcame her.  For a moment she stood undecided but then braced herself and moved on.  Her mind was working hard to find a reason as to why she doing this.  A reason plausible enough to convince her husband.  How would he react upon such an unexpected gesture?  Would he scold her or ignore her?  Push her away in rejection?  Again the Queen halted.  Was she just making a fool of herself?  Hadn't he stated often and clearly enough that there was only one person occupying his mind and heart?  Would he ever overcome his longing for Theodred?  The Queen stood on the landing between the first and ground floor wringing her hands unsure what to do.  She could hear voices coming out of the study.  The men must still be down in the room.  However she could not decipher what the men were saying.  
>
>>  
>
>> She continued further downstairs.  Maybe she could hear what was said.  She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when the door to the study was flung open and the two kings appeared.  Red cheeked and disheveled from their exercise they looked fresh, healthy and young.  King Elessar saw Lothiriel first and approached her.  “Madame, I thought you had retired to bed.” he said in a friendly voice which made her blush.  She searched her husband's face for any signs of annoyance but found none.  “I was thirsty and felt a little weak.” She said with a faint smile. “I thought I would go to the kitchen to get myself a glass of warm milk and honey.”  “Why didn't you ring for the servants?” Eomer cut in and again she blushed.  “I didn't wanted to wake anybody.” She said. “No need to make a fuss just because I have a craving for some hot milk.”  “No, no. Dear madam,” King Elessar said, “you return to bed. It is much to cold down here for you especially in a light nightgown.”  Lothiriel grew crimson in the face suddenly aware that she was wearing nothing but a thin almost see through nightshirt.  But King Elessar carried on as if he hadn't noticed,  “Eomer, you go to the kitchen and make the hot milk and don't forget a good dollop of honey.  I shall accompany your lovely wife back to her chambers.  You bring her the drink when its ready.”  And not waiting for a reply Elessar took Lothiriel's arm and led her back up the stairs.  “Good grief,” Elessar exclaimed which made Eomer turn and ask “What is it?”  “Your wife is barefoot, my friend. I am glad that we interfered. Barefooted down on the cold kitchen floor would have been the death of her. Delicate as she is.”  Eomer shook his head and walk away in direction of the kitchen.
>
>>  
>
>> Eomer was in a good mood and Aragorn's request was followed to the letter.  While he stood waiting for the milk to boil he relived the previous moments he had spent alone with Aragorn.  The King of Gondor had confided that he planned to hand over part of his duties to his son.  “I am starting to feel my age.” He had said and waved Eomer's disapproval away with a laugh.  “You are not getting any younger yourself.” King Elessar had joked.  Eomer had poked him and shouted “Hey, speak for yourself.”  However King Elessar had a point and the idea was worth considering.  He would discuss it with Theodred when next visiting his tomb.  He had not wanted to admit it but as of late he suffered from the weather.  One reason why he had begun to stay in Dol Amroth during Autumn and Winter.  He had discussed all important issues with Theodred in the past.  Giving the boys more authority should come as no surprise. Theodred had agreed it would be good experience for the boys to slowly learn the responsibilities of royalty, the administration of the realm.  Eomer was still available to advice and guide them in the right direction if and when necessary.  Just as he had spoken to Theodred when Lothiriel had cornered him and demanded a second child.  He had promised Theodred that he would bed the queen just once more.  Later he had returned as the next two children had been girls.  Not that he didn't love his daughters. On the contrary he adored them and spoilt them.  He chuckled at the thought.  When it came to his sons assuming even more responsibility he was sure Theodred would only agree.  
>
>>  
>
>> > For the moment he would keep this to himself.  He came out of his reverie when the milk started boiling and he pulled the pot from the heat.  He started to rummage through  the cupboard for the honey, mildly cursing under his breath until he stumbled upon it.  “Let's hope the milk is still hot enough.” he murmured.  He spooned a big dollop of honey out of the jug and left a nice smear on the table.  He then poured the milk and managed to spill only a little, the drops splashing  the table.  Picking up the cup he almost burnt his fingers.  Knowing now where the plates were kept he fished out a saucer and placed the cup carefully on it.  “There,"  he said to himself. "That should do it."   He juggled the cup out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  When he reached the queen's bedroom she was sitting up in the bed.  He placed the cup and saucer on the side table next to the bed.  “I think it is still very hot.” he said smiling, adding. “I burnt my fingers on the cup so be careful.”  The queen blushed “Oh did you hurt yourself?” She grabbed his hand inspecting his fingers.  “No, no it's nothing really. I was just saying you must be careful when picking it up.”  He was about to turn and leave but the queen still holding his hand patting the bed for him to sit down.  “Will you stay for a moment? I want to ask you something.”  He nodded and sat down.  “Queen Arwen said something earlier tonight.” She started not yet knowing how to put her question.  He waited patiently, knowing and seeing that something was nagging her.  “When we, the queen and I went to say Goodnight, she went over and kissed not only her husband but you as well.  She teased me – only a bit – afterwards.  Saying I should have kissed you too.”  She turned crimson and dared not look him in the face.  “Would you have minded if I had done so?”
>
>>  
>
>> He chuckled. “Did you want to?  It would be a new custom of course. But no, I wouldn't mind. Do you?”  He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.  “Goodnight!” he said. She blushed again and drank her milk rather than make a reply.  He got up and took the cup and saucer out of her hand placing it back on the table.  “Are you comfortable? Warm enough?” he enquired and feeling her forehead said: “You're a bit hot.  Are you coming down with something?  Let me tuck you in.”  He straightened the bed covers, pulling them right up to her chest.  Taking up the cup and saucer Eomer walked to the door.  “I will pop in after I have dealt with the cup.” he said. “See how you're feeling.” As soon as he closed the door a broad grin split his face.  “The woman surprises me everytime.” he chuckled.  In his mind he went back to the day of his discussion with Theodred of the growing friendship between the queen and himself.  Theodred had called him a fool. Ordered him to rejoice that he was on good terms with his wife the mother of his children.  It had taken him some time to accept that friendship had grown to fondness and even love. Not the same love as he felt for Theodred, but it was still love.  And the truth was he was glad and enjoyed the changed nature of their relationship. 
>
>>  
>
>> When Eomer came back the queen was asleep but had thrown off her covers.  Eomer tucked her back in and felt her forehead.  She was burning with fever and her breathing very uneven.  Eomer worried.  One reason for the queen relocating to Dol Amroth was that she had suffered from pneumonia after her last pregnancy.  Eomer felt his wife's pulse and found that it was somewhat irregular.  Starting to worry even more he called for the healer King Elessar had brought with him from Mundburg.  “I am very worried.” He said as soon as the healer entered the bedroom.  The healer examined the queen and called her assistant to bring some medication.  As the queen had been ill before Eomer informed the healer of his wife's history and her frail condition.  She gave Eomer a small vial instructing him to dissolve three droplets in a glass of water.  The queen must drink it every four hours.  On this account Eomer decided to stay with his wive.  He directed the healer to keep this information from his children until the morning when he would brief them himself.  He scribbled a note on a sheet of paper and asked the healer to personally hand it to King Elessar 
>
>>  
>
>> Before the healer left Eomer asked her to fill the water jug and bring a glass from the kitchen.  All this was done without delay.  Eomer
>
>> >  prepared the medication for Lothiriel and lifting her up gently fed it to her.  He then tucked her back in and rekindled the fire which had burnt low.  He was about to settle himself next to his wife when he heard a knock at the door.  He opened it and found King Elessar standing there.  He ushered the Gondorian King into the room and spoke in a soft voice.  “She is really poorly and I fear the worst.  The healer has give me medicine for her but everything depends on her surviving the night. With her in this condition I can't possibly ride out with you.  I will speak to the children tomorrow morning and instruct Elfwine and Theomer to accompany you.  You will rendezvous with Gleowine in Aldburg who by then should have gathered the Eored of the Eastmark.  They shall ride out with you.  Elfwine will have this opportunity to prove himself as 1st Marshall.”  “And I shall keep a close eye on the boys, I promise.” Elessar cut in.  “Goodnight, my friend. I shall see you in the morning and hope for the best.  Arwen and I will say a prayer for the queen.”  With these words Elessar left the room. Eomer went back to the bed where his wife was restless, tossing her head and mumbling in feverish dreams.
>
>>  
>
>> The next morning the queen woke and found her husband snuggled up next to her fast asleep.  He was still dressed so she knew he had spent all last night at her side.  She still felt weak but also had this very warm feeling for him.  For the first time in all her years of marriage Lothiriel had proof of how much she really meant to her husband.  As he was lying close to the edge of the bed she moved over a bit and within minutes he was snuggled close to her again.  She smiled, looking at him.  His was relaxed, the lines of worry all smoothed out in his face.  She move closer and laid her arm over his shoulder.  The weakness made her a little drowsy and soon she dropped off to sleep again.  When she next woke her husband was gone but she had been tucked in nicely and the fire had been sufficiently stirred up warming her bedroom.
>
>>  
>
>> Later that day her room was filled with people all concerned about her wellbeing.  Eomer and the healer had to shove them out to provide her some peace to get more rest.  The healer nodded confidently and smiled, confirming to Eomer that the queen was in fact on the mend.  However the King of Rohan's mind was set and he firmly declared that he would not join the campaign this time.  Seeing her worried look when he announced that Elfwine would assume the responsibility and the command of the Eorlingas he stroked her hand and whispered “Aragorn has promised to keep his eyes on him.”  With a wink he added “I asked him to.”  Thankfully the queen squeezed her husband's hand only to find him patting her's again encouragingly.  
>
>>  
>
>> It was another week before the queen was allowed out of bed and one more before she could venture out into the garden.  
>
>> > King Eomer had insisted that she should not do so unaccompanied.   Every time she felt inclined to take a little stroll outside Eomer was hooking her arm under his and not leaving her side.  He made sure she was warm and comfortable at all times and rarely left her alone. After three weeks his constant presence began to wear her out.  By the end of the third week Lothiriel asked Eomer if he had no other chores to attend to aside from being tied to her apron strings.  He laughed and smiling responded “So now you are complaining of seeing to much of me.  I shall keep that in mind when you scold me for not being around next time.”  The queen had to laugh.  “What a strange couple we are.” she said.  Eomer turned his head to hide the smirk these words brought to his face.  He strode across the room, grabbed her waist and hugging her tight kissed her.  “I shall leave you then for an hour or two to tend to my official duties as king.” he replied after releasing her.
>
>>  
>
>>  
>
>> Sitting at his writing desk in the study he found he could not concentrate on the legal papers and petitions littering his desk.  The queen's words still lingered in his ears.  “What a strange couple we are.” he repeated to himself.  He recalled how he regarded his marriage all those years ago.  It was only in the line of duty, to be a marriage of convenience. Gradually he had grown fond of his wife.  Learned he could trust her.  She had supported him throughout his reign and stepped in where needed.  She had taking charge of the duties he loathed and never once complained.  The only rows they had experienced were personal, mainly concerning the children.  However these arguments only proved how much both cared for their children's wellbeing.  Eomer also recalled the jealous outbursts from his wife in the first decade of their marriage whenever Theodred had been mentioned.  However after that last outburst the name Theodred was no longer the reason for disharmony.  Over the years he had learned to read his wife's moods and knew when to avoid topics that might upset her. 
>
>>  
>
>> Still he wondered when he had begun to love her.  For love was what he felt for her now, he was certain of that.  Only he could not put his finger on it, when friendship and admiration had turned into more.  Nevertheless he was sure that loosing her would cause him much grief and pain.  So much he had learned from her latest illness.  He had almost panicked at the thought of her passing away during that night and he had not been able to leave her side.  These thoughts were so upsetting that he briskly stood up and left the study returning to the drawing room.  
>
>>  
>
>> The queen was sitting by the fireplace doing her needlework when he burst into the room.  He appeared so suddenly that she shrieked and pricked herself with the needle.  “Goodness you really startled me.  What has come over you?” she said seeing and reading his face.  She sucked her finger until the pain and bleeding stopped.  “I am sorry.” he mumbled “I can't concentrate on work today. You may as well have to suffer and put up me.”  He looked like a child caught red handed at being naughty and she couldn't help but laugh out loud.  “Come on sit down you. Here is my booklet with poetry. If you don't mind please read to me while I do my needlework.”  
>
>> When the servant entered to announce tea was ready to be served he found the couple sitting side by side on the settee.  The king reading poetry out-loud while the queen attended to her sewing.  
>
>>  
>
>>  
>
>> It was late autumn of the same year when the Lothiriel fell ill again.  The healers were rushed in from Mundburg but the medication was now ineffective.
>
>> > For three weeks the queen was confined to her bed growing worn, thin and pale.  King Eomer never once left her side and when the queen died in the small hours of the mid November morning the healer was even worried about the king's health.  Eomer hadn't slept for three days and nights, sitting by his wife's bed holding her hand and wiping her brow.  The queen who had only once regained consciousness had smiled at him and tried to speak.  However he had placed his index finger on her lips and said “Hush my dear. I know, no need to waste your strength. I want you to fight this weakness, you hear.” She had kissed the finger and slipped back into sleep, never to wake.  Eomer had felt her death approaching the minute he felt the kiss.  He had swallowed hard, bent and kissed her softly;  first her eyes and then her lips.  “Goodnight my dear.” 
>
>> Then the tears had started falling and for the first time after Theodred's death and his first visit to the tomb, he cried.

> >  
>
>>  
>
>> **THE END**
>
>> > **[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000t59ts/) **


End file.
